


Break you

by beautyunleashed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bet between the two, M/M, Public Masturbation, Underage Masturbation, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyunleashed/pseuds/beautyunleashed
Summary: Who will break the bet first?





	Break you

Cold, granite counter caught Yuri's free hand as it flew behind him for something to hold him up. His legs were shaking beneath him. From the bathroom door, Otabek watched him intently.

There was a bet of sorts, and Yuri was ready to break it. Who could hold out the longest. Who could keep from touching the other.

Of course, hugs were okay. But anything from kissing and beyond was a dangerous road to go down. So, if Otabek wasn't going to break, he would make him.

Watching him pant breathlessly in a public space. Watching him beg for Otabek. Watching him come. It was all so surreal. His grip tightened on the doorknob, his knuckles turned white.

"Come on," Yuri moaned. There was no denying he was trying hard to make Otabek break. Of course, they never set any rules for this game except don't touch the other person below the waist.

They never said anything about don't tease the other person.

Otabek's teeth clenched as he stared at Yuri. He wanted more than anything to help him, to penetrate him, to make love to him, but rules were rules. Bets were bets.

_I'll make you break, Altin._

There were a thousand and one reasons telling him he should. It would be so much easier if one of them just broke and gave in. There would be no more of this silly horseplay.

_Don't keep me waiting._

There was movement outside. They both exchanged glances; for a moment the bet did not matter. But, no one came in. Otabek kept his hold on the door.

_You're going to get caught, Yuri, don't do this._

More footsteps. The increasing anxiety of someone coming in only made him jerk off faster.

For a moment, Otabek's fingers loosened on the doorknob. For a moment, Yuri thought he had given in. For a moment, Otabek was convinced he did.

But then the footsteps were back, and Otabek held the door long enough that Yuri managed to slip into a stall. He held the door open long enough that Otabek could step in with him.

Suddenly, inches apart, the bet seemed unimportant.

Yuri didn't give up his pursuit though, and Otabek looked away, praying the person would leave quickly. Otabek covered Yuri's mouth in the process. At least he wasn't breaking the bet. If Otabek lost because of his own stupidity of masturbating in a public bathroom, that would be even worse. Nevertheless, he would keep him from getting caught. The bet never said he wasn't allowed to stay by his side.

His hot breath warmed Otabek's hand. He tried so hard not to think about it, but his pants kept tightening by the second.

Yuri was lasting longer than normal. Otabek cursed under his breath.

Once the man had left, he freed himself from Yuri, running back to the door and holding it shut.

There were also a thousand reasons why he should just leave Yuri here and ignore him.

Yuri knew he wouldn't leave, though. He would endure the challenge. If he didn't, then he wasn't worth it. This whole bet would be for no reason.

_Teasing you is just too much fun._


End file.
